Ashrah
Ashrah is a character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series, who made her debut in Mortal Kombat: Deception. About Ashrah Despite having the appearance of an elegant, old-fashioned, attractive young woman, Ashrah is actually a demon from the Netherrealm. She dresses completely in white and appears as a tall, mysterious woman; a blend between aristocracy and innocence. Ashrah made her first appearance in Mortal Kombat: Deception. Within the Mortal Kombat series, she is something of a stand-alone character, jumping back and forth between the forces of good and evil. Her occupation is that of a demon hunter. Ashrah's weapon of choice is her Kriss, which is believed to have been "blessed" or is of a "heavenly origin". Appearance Ashrah is a fair-skinned demon woman with light make-up and has dark brown hair tied into a bun. Her main attire consists of a white, long-sleeved kimono-like dress with a golden linen, belt, and ringed bracelets. She wears loose-fitting pants and white tabi-like boots with golden rings running up them. Her main noticeable feature is her large white hat and golden chin strap with a veil in the back along with golden characters on the front. Powers and Abilities Ashrah has possession of a powerful, holy artifact known as the Kriss, a weapon that has the ability to clean the soul of its user. By slaying demons, its wielder gradually becomes more pure/holy, effects that are shown in Ashrah. Its power is not limited to just affecting the user's essence, but also their personalities. Ashrah turned against her demon brethren and sought to become purified. If she could accomplish her goal by slaying enough demons, the Netherrealm itself would reject her holy being. Despite Ashrah's origin as a demon, she wields holy powers as a side effect of wielding the Kriss. Signature Moves *'Lightning Blast:' Ashrah shoots a ball of white energy towards the opponent that travels a very short distance but knocks them back. (MK:D, MK:U, MK:A) *'Heavenly Light:' Ashrah shoots a ball of white energy upwards that crashes down on the opponent. (MK:D, MK:U, MK:A) *'Spin Cycle:' Ashrah spins in a circle, and if it connects, they will be launched high up in the air. Pressing the button repeatedly will make the move last longer. (MK:D, MK:U, MK:A) *'Nature's Torpedo:' Ashrah flies towards the opponent while spinning, and if it connects, the opponent will be sent flying. (MK:D, MK:U, MK:A) Fatalities *'Spirit Melt:' Ashrah summons a field of mystical blue light around her opponent, who, due to this, melts. (MK:D, MK:U) *'Voodoo Doll:' Ashrah flourishes a voodoo doll, and stabs its arms with her Kriss. Her opponent's arms fall to the ground, afterwards. She then stabs the doll in its chest and twists the blade, sending chunks of flesh flying from the opponent's torso, before they fall. (MK:D, MK:U) Other Finishers *'Hara-Kiri - Deadly Spin:' Ashrah spins rapidly while surrounded with mystical blue energy. Her body parts break off and fly in all directions before the energy field disappears, leaving nothing of her behind. (MK:D, MK:U) Trivia *Her name, "Ashrah", (عشرة) is the Arabic word for "tenth". **Her name could also be a reference to "Asura", a group of deities (sometimes demons) in Hindu mythology. *Ashrah's hat resembles a kasa, one worn by Japanese travelers or priests. **The kanji (鬼) on her hat means "demon" or "ghost". *When the first bits of information about Mortal Kombat: Deception began to surface, Ashrah was mistaken as a female version of Raiden. **At the time, her name was alternatively spelled as "Ashra". *In Mortal Kombat: Deception's Konquest, Ashrah encounters Shujinko in Edenia where she explains to him that she finally purified her soul and ascended from the Netherrealm, but without her sword. She asks Shujinko to retrieve the sword for her, which he succeeds in doing so. This may explain why she still wields the Kriss in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. *In Wonder Woman's ending from Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe, Wonder Woman finds a sword which looks similar to Ashrah's. Navigation es:Ashrah ru:Ашра pt:Ashrah Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Netherrealm Characters Category:Brotherhood of Shadow Category:Demons Category:Mortal Kombat: Deception Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Deception Konquest Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Unchained Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Characters